Infatuation
by Oshiu Sama
Summary: Vincent x OC... must read to find out what's going on it's hard to summerize Read and Review PLEASE!


She sat there as he stood in the doorway, his frame filling the door. "How could you?" she snapped, covering herself with a black sheets and his red cloak. He listened to her as she tried to control her shaky sobs. "First, you tell me that you want me to stay and when I finally get the courage and will power to stay...you leave?" She placed her knees against her chest, covering her green eyes. "So, what are you scared of, Vincent? Huh? Are you scared of being hurt again, or are you ashamed that you have feelings for me?...or maybe I'm just a burden to you?"

He could hear her crying confession echoing off the walls of the silent apartment. He turned his head around and looked at her. An angel that seemed to try to do everything and anything just to be close... but what for? This scene had played in his a many dreams that had happened just a few weeks ago.

_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**_

Silence claimed the bar as Tifa tried to wash the dishes. Cloud was out with the gang again, doing some mission that Reno had mention during the meeting last week. She smiled as two kids ran by the window. "Nothing like home," she thought, placing a glass in the dish rack. She suddenly looked up as the door opened. She raised her eyebrow when she saw Vincent standing in the doorway with a woman in his arms. Cloud then walked passed him and replied, "Put her in the spare room down the hall." With that said, Vincent headed to the room. Cloud sat at the bar, took off his sunglasses and sighed. "It was that rough?" she asked, looking at the empty hallway, in which Vincent had walked down. Cloud shook his head no. "Then what's the problem?" He looked at her his blue eyes and replied, "That girl happened to be the hostage. The guy who had her threw her down from a three story building. I'm still trying to figure out how she survived the fall." He then placed his hand through his blond hair and sighed. "That was the only thing that seemed to go wrong today." Tifa leaned against the counter and replied, "Did you-"

"The doctor is on the way to the house. Reno called while we were on the way here. Believe me... it was best." He then got up and grabbed his sunglasses. "Where are you going now?" she asked, following him. Vincent suddenly came from down the hall and went out the door. Tifa stood still as Cloud looked at her. "We're going back to the site, to at least figure out what happened and why the guy wanted to take the girl in the first place."

As the doctor came out of the room, Tifa stood by the door to hear the news. "She's unconscious right now… give her some time to rest tonight and see if you'll eat in the morning or when ever she gets up." He stated, walking down the hall. Tifa nodded and looked at the young woman who was in the room, sleep. She then closed the door and turned around to head back downstairs. She then heard the door opened again, and suspected the doctor had forgot something. She then made it to the last step and looked at Cloud. "Anything?" she asked. Cloud shook his head no and sat at the bar. Tifa then sat beside him and looked at his tired face. "Vincent said that he was going to try to find some information on her and get back with us in the morning. I got a feeling that she might be someone of importance." He rubbed his eyes and sighed. This was so tiring and he was getting a bit old for this(but, he still looks good) Tifa turned her head to the stairs and replied, "The doctor claimed that she was unconscious. He said that she should be awake in the morning." Cloud nodded in agreement and asked, "Got an extra room for me?" Tifa smiled and replied, "Yeah… if you're staying."

That following morning, Vincent came by with some news. "You're kidding!" Tifa stated, looking at the 6'2'' man. Vincent leaned against the wall and nodded. "Nothing… there was no information about a young woman with green eyes in the missing persons records and they didn't even get anything new in yet. If you ask me, it's like she fell from the sky." Silence took over the room until a crash came from upstairs. Tifa headed upstairs, passing Vincent. He, himself wasn't interested, but he knew he had to get a name from the young woman. He followed close behind, his mind on other things.

Tifa came to the top of the stairs and looked at the glass that was scattered across the floor. She then heard a thump and then saw the young woman in a night gown running towards her. Cloud, who seemed to be dazed, was going after her. Tifa moved out of the way as the young woman passed her and placed herself against Vincent's chest, who had just stepped on the last step. He looked down at the young woman and then looked up at Cloud. "She wouldn't say anything except for the fact that she thought I was going to kill her. She then threw that glass vase at me while we were in the hall and headed down the hallway." He explained. Vincent then looked down again to see the young girl still crying. She was trying to catch her breath, it seemed, but why wouldn't she want to talk with Cloud? He then looked up at Tifa and Cloud. "I'll talk with her."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_

* * *

Well, what is going to happen between these two? And who is the girl that Vincent saved by mistake?_


End file.
